Vivid Embrace
by YuriChan220
Summary: Rei is still haunted by the raven in her dreams, but one day, a miracle is about to be given to her by a beautiful young woman: VividBlue


**Vivid Embrace**

 **Pairing: Akane x Rei x Aoi**

 **Genre: Romance/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Vividred Operation or any of its characters.**

The world had been saved, the entire universe may have been saved. Her world was saved, brought back to life by the powers that be that deemed Humanity had proven themselves worthy of wielding the wonders of the Manifest Engine and its world-uniting power.

She had her life back.

Rei Kuroki had her life back, but even if the last few days had been the happiest of her life yet, coming back to her world, coming back to her loving family...pain still remained with her.

She had been a willing pawn in a twisted game, a pawn pushed around by that accursed sack of feathers with delusions of universal grandeur.

Sometimes, very late on the darkest, moonless nights, Rei could still feel the pain...the phantom pain of the feathers that resided on her neck. The feathers that showed she was a slave to the raven.

Tonight is one such night, a night in which nightmares plague and haunt her, remind her of what she had to do to survive and to keep her end of the bargain with the accursed raven.

Darkness surrounds her. It's pitch-black and echoes of the raven's voice are heard in her mind. She can't get rid of it. Flashes of the battle appear in her head as well, only just fragments of it. Rei needs to get out of this torture, but somehow, the pitch black darkness surrounding her is not letting her. It's like a brick wall is being put around her.

Rei shuts her eyes tightly as the raven's voice echoes in her head again and she clutches it with both hands. She fears that it will never go away.

"H...help...me..." she cries quietly, trembling in fear.

The accursed, power-hungry raven mocks her. She can almost feel the phantom pain again, the ghost of the burning sensation when that creatured tortured her to make her comply. Rei grits her teeth and fights off the urge to reach up with her hand and touch the side of her neck.

"No...no...those feathers...they cannot be there...help...please...I'm...Akane...Aoi, Himawari, Wakaba! Anyone! Please, help me!" Rei cries into the void.

And then, Rei looks up, tears in her eyes...and there, amidst the thick, black veil that clouds her vision...she sees it.

She sees a glimpse of a light, a blue light the same as though seeing the sun from below the surface of the water...and then, Rei feels an urge...the urge to reach her hand up, to reach for that beautiful blue light.

Another hand reaches out from the bright light and gently takes hers. Rei's eyes widen as the darkness around her fade away and revealing the figure more clearly. When everything is gone, Rei finds herself floating on a clear blue sky with the sun shining and a beautiful young woman with long blue hair is in front of her, smiling.

Rei can't believe her eyes. "Y-you..."

VividBlue shushes her by gently putting a finger to her mouth and shaking her head with her smile still remaining on her face. Then, the woman wraps her arms around her, hugging her tenderly. Rei gasps softly at this, but soon relaxes as she closes her eyes, letting out her remaining tears.

"She feels...so warm..." she says to herself.

Rei feels lighter than air, rejuvenated, the vile influence of the raven wiped away from her in every way. In VividBlue's tender, light-yet-tight embrace, Rei Kuroki feels alive again.

A beautiful smile adorns the other half of VividRed's face and she sheds more tears of joy and relief as she looks into the stunning ocean-blue eyes of VividBlue, eyes as azure as her namesake. She seizes the beautiful fusion's hand in hers and gives it a tight squeeze.

"Akane...Aoi...thank you. Thank you so much!" Rei coos, her voice thick with emotion.

She has no idea how or why VividBlue seemingly crossed the dimensional threshold to embrace her. Is she in a dream? Is this reality? She has no idea anymore, and she honestly doesn't care.

VividBlue's embrace feels good, reassuring, warm, soothing. That's all that matters to Rei Kuroki.

In reality, Akane and Aoi open their eyes as they have their arms around their beloved as they hear her thanking them for comforting her in her sleep. Aoi looks up and smiles while the red-head winks at her, knowing that they did a good job on stopping Rei's nightmare.

"She's sound asleep now," Aoi whispers.

"She sure is," Akane whispers back. "So cute!"

"Akane-chan...I think we know why, don't we?"

"Course we do, Aoi-chan~! It's the power of love, that's why~!"

And before fusing once more to become VividBlue and leave through Rei's window and back to Earth via the Manifest Engine's power, the redhead and bluenette kissed a blissfully sleeping Rei on both cheeks, most careful not to wake her.

The power of friendship saved the universe from the raven, but the power of love saved Rei from the nightmares and the phantom pain.

And with a smile on her face and a soft blush on her cheeks, Rei continued to sleep a deep, blissful sleep.

"...thank...you..."

The End

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is finally my first ever Vividred Operation story! It's about darn time I did something like this, but I would like to thank my very good friend, Major Mike Powell for introducing me to this series.**

 **Major Mike:** **A huge part of the credit goes to Yuri-chan here. This idea was all you, my friend. Thanks for the opportunity to write alongside you on this~ This was just beautiful, a great piece to work on with you! "O" AkanexReixAoi OT3!**


End file.
